A Century for Love- Paya (Lemon)
by Droobloo34
Summary: Link X Paya, one shot, heavy sexual themes, Lemon Yes, I did rerelease my previous story in Lemon form, don't judge me ;u;


Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Paya, The Legend of Zelda, or Impa. Those all belong to Nintendo. This is purely a work of fan fiction and is intended for entertainment only.

UPDATE: There are no changes to this chapter or anything of the sort, however, I have pondered turning this into a full blown, multi chapter story instead of just this one shot. The other women will still be one shots, of course XD, it's just this story that I have considered expanding. If you think I should expand, let me know in a review!

UPDATE 2: I finally got around to posting the first chapter of the full Link X Paya story! Either click on my name p, or search for Breath of the Wild: A Breath of Love!

The hot sun was beating down on our young, blonde hero. He had climbed mountains and fought many bokoblins in his journey, but he finally reached it. Kakariko Village. Link, the hero who had lost in battle with Calamity Ganon, and had to sleep for a hundred years, had no recollection of this village from before his awakening. He asked a few of the Shiekah around the village where Impa was, yet most were too busy marveling at his Shiekah Slate.

"She lives in the house up those stairs, Link!" The woman in the archery store grinned warmly at the man, who thanked her and went on his way. "Oh, and please, do come back sometime. It gets lonely here." Once Link made his way up the stairs, the first face he saw was that of a young woman, who could be no older than twenty, but may only be eighteen.

"Hello, miss? Are you... are you Impa?" The woman blinked. "Y-you're... a man...?" She immediately hid her face from him. Was this how the legendary Impa behaved? This couldn't possibly be her. "Uh... miss?" Link had a look of confusion in his eyes. "I-is that a Shiekah s-slate?" She asked, completely ignoring the question he asked her. "Th-then that means..." The woman finally moved her hands from her face to look at him. Now that she had a better look, she couldn't stop. "You must be Link..." His handsome features, his golden hair, all of this was soaking into her mind. Her white hair, tied up into a double loop at the top of her head, was flowing in the gentle breeze, and her chest raised and lowered with each breath she took. "M-my name is Paya, Master Link. M-my grandmother is Impa. She is the legendary leader of Kakariko." She opened the front door for the young hero, a cute smile on her face as she did so. Her shyness nearly vanished whenever she let him in, and she walked over to where her grandmother Impa was sitting. She bowed in front of her, and said, "Grandmother, this is-" the old woman cut her off. "Thank you, granddaughter. I am well aware of who it is. Why don't you go tend to the little guardian statues outside?" Paya nodded, and stood. "Pleased to meet you, Master Link." She made her way outside, and down the stairs, where the statues stood on the ground.

The gentle breeze, and the mountains surrounding the valley, kept the sun from bothering her too much as she polished the statues. But she couldn't get her mind off of him. Off of Link. "Oh, Link... You are so handsome..." She was talking more to herself than anything, but she didn't know that Link had already finished his conversation with Impa, and had made his way down the stairs. He had definitely heard wht she said, but instead of acknowledging it, he tapped her shoulder, causing Paya to jump. "M-master Link! Do not sneak up on me like that! Oh, that blue shirt is nice, it suits you." She stood and smiled at him. "Did you need anything?" Link nodded. "Yeah, what's your story?" Paya had a surprised look on her face. "Y-you... you want to know... m-my story?" Her heart was beating rapidly. She would have never thought the legendary hero would want to know about her! "W-well... M-my name is Paya because I have a papaya seed shaped birthmark." Her face turned increasingly red with embarrassment, but not as badly as when he asked where it was located. "Th-this is not the t-time to answer th-that!" She hid her face yet again and dropped to her knees. "I-i'm sorry, M-master L-link... F-forgive m-me. I will tell you s-someday." She refused to stand again, and kept her face covered, until Link apologized and left. When she saw him walking away through her fingers, she finally stood, and ran up the stairs, her face still covered.

"You like him, don't you, Paya? It's written all over your cute face." Impa chuckled at her granddaughter's embarrassment, but Paya nodded. "I-I... I had no clue the hero was so... gorgeous." She smiled at her grandmother, and stood. "It's getting late, I think I should go get some rest tonight. I haven't slept in a couple days." The young woman bowed to her grandmother, who bid her good night, then headed upstairs to her room.

Once she had removed her traditional Shiekah robes, all Paya wore now was a nightshirt and pants. She had removed her underwear (she wrote one day for comfort in her journal, though she will never tell anyone!), and, like always, before bed she sst down at her table to write in her journal.

 _August fifth. Today was hot, even in the valley. Not that strange, really, it is still early August. What is strange, though, is that Master Link has finally woken up from his century long sleep, and he came to see my grandmother, and me! Everything about him, from his handsome smile, to his lovely locks of golden hair, has me entranced. Grandmother figured it out in just a few moments. I like him. A lot. I only hope that he considers me... My heart will not stop beating a moment!_

She replaced her quill into her inkwell, stretched, and climbed into her bed. Once the blanket was wrapped around her she closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly. She slept peacefully, especially with the dream she had that night. She was on horseback, behind a man. Where they were, she had never seen before, but it didn't matter to her; she had her arms around this man, and she knew the man was Link. "I love you, Master Link."

She was woken up with a start. A loud sound, a crashing sort of noise, was heard downstairs, and Paya ran down to see what happened. "The Shiekah heirloom, it's gone!" She fell to her knees crying, and buried her face in her hands, and her grandmother walked out of her room as well. "Paya what... oh no..." Impa walked over to hug her granddaughter. "Paya, it is not your fault."

The next day, Link arrived in town again. The first place he went was to see Paya and Impa; he had remembered something important that he needed to discuss with the elder of Kakariko. However, he found Paya on her knees beside Impa. She had gone back to get fully dressed once she settled down, but she was still grieving over last night's event. "Oh, hello Master Link." He could hear the sadness in her voice, and decided his discussion with Impa could wait. "What's wrong, Paya?" She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "My family has guarded an ancient heirloom for centuries. It was stollen last night while I slept." She buried her hands in her face while she cried some more. Impa called Link over to her. "She has been studying it, and she figured out just a few days ago that it was meant for the Hero to use. It will reveal an ancient Shiekah shrine. Why don't you take Paya to her room and keep her company, hm?" Link looked at Impa and nodded. "Come, Paya, I think you need to come upstairs and cry into a shoulder." The girl nodded and stood up, then followed Link to her room. He sat on her bed, and she sat beside him, then buried her face into his shoulder, and let out several loud sobs. Link gently rubbed her back as he did so.

About an hour of this passes, before Paya suddenly falls asleep. Link lies her down on the bed, and covers her up. He sees the journal, and, after a moment of hesitation and thinking, he decides to read it. The first few pages he read had random tidbits of info, including the part about her not wearing underwear under her pajamas. Towards the end, though, he saw a lot of information on the heirloom, and discovered that it could only be used for its purpose by the hero of legend. By him. He knew immediately that he needed to find the heirloom. His curiosity got the best of him; the page he just read was from the day before yesterday. Before she met Link. He flipped the page and saw her confession to her journal about him. "Oh my..." He thinks a minute, then grins. "Sleep well, Paya."

The next morning, he returns to Impa and Paya's house. He has the heirloom in hand, and he looks at Paya as he walks through the door. "L-link, you have found it!" She ran over and grabbed the heirloom, and put it back in the pedestal she had it set in. "Thank you, Master Link!" She ran up to hi and gave him a big hug. "S-so... remember the birthmark? W-well... i-it's... uh..." Impa interrupted with, "It's smack in the middle of her left butt cheek!" She grinned and walked out of the room to avoid the fire. "G-grandmother! Y-yes... it's true..." Link grins at her and walks up close. "Why don't you show me, hm?" Paya's face immediately turned bright red, and she fell to her knees, at first with no answer. However, she finally managed to say, "O-okay..." He helped her stand up and kissed her lips gently, probably her first kiss, and, as far as he remembered, his as well. "Come on, let's go to your room." She nods, her face still red, and followed him up. Once inside, Link closed the doors. "I know you like me, Paya." He grinned st her. "I-I do M-master Link." She looked up at him. Instantly, the red in her face was gone. She was suddenly confident. She removed the headband she wore and set it on the table. She had dreams of this moment, of what she knew was about to happen. But she never thought it would be with... him. "Heh... I guess Ill show you this first, then." She walked a bit away from him and lifter her robe up just a bit, before pulling her pants down just enough to reveal her papaya seed birthmark, right in the center of her left butt cheek. "So... you've seen it. Now what?" She pulled the pants back up and smiled up at Link. Her smile was lustful, and it seemed out of character for her, but she didn't care and neither did Link. He pushed her into the bed and untied her robe, and she removed the blue shirt that suited him. Once that was done, Link leaned over and kissed the white haired cutie deeply, and placed his hands upon her cheeks. This kiss would be just the start of what was to come.

As the hero's tongue pressed against Paya's warm tongue, all he could think of was how exhilarating this moment is. His first kiss as far as he knew, and it was amazing. Paya grabbed his face as they kissed and gently caressed his cheekbones with her thumbs. She was loving the kiss. On top of that, it really was her first. After a passionate moment, the two broke their bond, and looked into each others eyes with deep satisfaction. "Paya, that was amazing." Link blinked a very few times at her, but all she did was smirk back at him. "Well, if you think that was great, wait until we get to the fun." Her face tinted a gentle red as she said this, but she ignored the fact; she wanted him. She wanted him bad. After a few moments, the woman reached up and untied the ribbon that had been holding her hair up. The hair immediately flowed down, and it became clear that her hair was near the center of her back at full length. She cast the ribbon aside, before griping one of Link's arms. Her face grew a deeper shade of red as she placed the hand upon her left breast, only to brink a pink color to Link's cheeks. She grinned when he reacted positively, and let go of his arm. "You will decode what we do tonight. I will gladly go all the way if you like." Link blinked in surprise, now finding no words to help him along, before he kissed her again. As they were kissing, the hero turned Paya to where she lied on her back, and got over top of her. His lust drove him to quickly untie the belt around her wait, the only thing holding her ribe tightly closed. The robe fell open, revealing a cute white bra, and excellent breasts hidden behind the lacy covering. Link smirked down at her, as she pulled her arms through the sleeves. Once she had completely discarded the garment, Link bent down to kiss the crook of her neck, a rough kiss at that, before making his way to her breasts. His lips kissed the outside of her breasts, before he pulled the cups of her bra down to reveal her pretty pink nipples. She blushed a gentle red, but did not ask him to stop, so he took it as an invitation to begin sucking and licking upon each nipple for a few moments at a time, while he massaged the opposite breast gently.

After a while, she lifted his head up to face him. "I-I want you to... to eat... me..." She was a darker red than ever before, but the look of pure lust within her eyes said that she was truly in need of oral pleasure. Link nodded, and a smile appeared on his face. He then looked down from where he was, and noticed that her pants were still on. "Isn't this an inconvenience?" he playfully asked, before gripping the waistline of said outfit and, in one swift motion, her pants were completely removed, a pile at the foot of the bed now. Instinctively, Paya closed her legs to keep Link from seeing what she was embarrassed about, as indicated by her crimson red face. The embarrassment was caused by the underwear she had on; a white thong that had a thin strip instead of a crotch. "Paya, why do you wear such underwear, as modest as you are?" he teased yet again, but before she could answer, he had opened her legs up, which she allowed him to do without anything in the way of a fight, and he began to rub the trimmed area above her crotch. The gentle rubbing of an area, though not truly forbidden, still close enough to her actual womanhood, was exhilarating, and the action caused her answer to be, "B-because... m-m-m-master... Link... they a-are... hm~... much more comfortable... th-thaaahhhhh... than... regular panties..." The young Shiekah was clearly enjoying every lustful moment of his caressing and rubbing, but was completely blindsided when he moved from her crotch to her clitoris. The pleasure in the simple rubbing of this spot, the forbidden action which was being performed upon her for the first time. Oh, she loved it. And she wanted more. "M-master Link... P-please... lick it... That was what the hero was waiting to hear. He removed the thong and looked down at her vagina. It was pink, plump, and soaking wet from the pure ecstasy of the moment. The virgin area was more than ready for what Paya wanted, and it presented itself perfectly for its new master.

The young man didn't waste any more time after admiring the wetness, and he immediately set off to work kissing on her labia, as well as gently licking said area. A few up and down strokes of the tongue were not enough, and Link knew that. So, he began to kiss more fiercely on her labia, as well as perform small nibbles, which drove Paya crazy. He watched her face carefully while listening to the uncontrollable moans, and performed each tongue stroke based on the current body language she provided, but the best body language came whenever he pressed his tongue inside of her womanhood, and began to lick the walls of her vagina lovingly, as if enjoying the flavor. At this precise moment, Paya placed both hands in Link's hair, and tangled her fingers up as he performed the wonderful action. About ten minutes of moaning, licking and tongue thrusting pass, and Link knows it's time to make Paya orgasm. His right thumb is pressed firmly against the white haired woman's clitoris, and he begins roughly rubbing the spot with his thumb as his tongue rotates around inside of her tight area. After just ten seconds, Paya lets out a loud moan, one that sounded like it had Link's name in it, and had an amazing orgasm. Her vagina began to glisten with a combination of sweat, saliva, and a lot of orgasm juice. Link smirked up at her and wiped his mouth, before sitting up and looking st her. Paya was panting heavily, and even squirming; the orgasm he built up was so intense she was still having it, and she wanted it to never end. "Link... that was... mm..." She smiled at him and sighed once the experience was finally over. "Alright, Paya. I think it's time to move to the next step."

In a moment, the hero had removed his tunic. His toned body now visible for Paya to gaze at, which of course caused her to blush, but she rubbed his abs gently. Her hands made it down to his pants, and she removed them for him, a slow and painfully arousing motion. Once his black underwear were exposed, she reached down in them and gripped it - his fully erect member- and pulled it outside of his boxers. His average size piece was enough to make Paya hungry, and she looked up at Link lustfully, a gleam in her eye as she gently used her hand to stroke the shaft. "I think I want to return the favor." Her smile showed she was serious, and her eyes showed she was in need. "Come closer." The hero nodded and crawled a little bit closer, to where his erect manhood was lying gently on her lips. She took advantage and kissed the tip gently, before wrapping her lips around it. The shots of pleasure nearly caused link to fall forward, but he caught himself on the wall. He remained leaned forward as Paya licked and gently sucked on the head of his member, and after about a minute, she pulled him closer, effectively ramming his hard on into her mouth. She moaned once she did so, and began to suck the shaft, moving her head in a lustful way, as her tongue flicked itself around the hero's penis lovingly. "Hmmm~" Link was already close, but he wanted to hold it. He wanted this to last, but like all good things, it had to cum to an end. She was caught by surprise when the warm fluid filled her mouth, and its flavor, curiously, was not even bad as she had heard. She pushed him away, removing his member from her mouth, and some of the white fluid fell onto her lip. She looked up at him and opened her mouth, the semen all gathered up on her tongue. Link smirked st her, and she swallowed all of it at once, before licking the little bit off of her lip.

Link crawled to where he was overtop of her and then gave her a kiss. "It's time. We're going all the way." He lifted her legs high into the air and grabbed his member, then pushed it inside the woman's womanhood, the snapping of her hymen causing a but of blood to trickle down. He didn't care, however, and after a few moments, she had adjusted tot he feeling. Link gripped the woman's shoulders and started to thrust slowly at first, but after a few minutes, he sped up, some gentle moans escaping his lips in time with her moans. "Oh, goddesses..." Paya was moaning loudly, and after a while, she began moaning out, "Oh Link, yes... yes!" Her face was turning beet red from the motions and the ecstacy, and Link was beginning to sweat with each thrust. He moved faster and faster, and Paya soon began squirming, before she reached a blissful, heavenly orgasm. "Hmmm~" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a moment, as her tongue hung out of her mouth, but the moment Link stopped, she blinked and looked up at him, before whimpering. "Why did you stop?" She whined, but Link had a huge grin on his face. "On your hands and knees Paya." The woman nodded and blushed brightly, then did s she was told and flipped around, then got on her hands and knees. He gripped her by the waist and pushed inside of her yet again, and she moaned loudly as he began to thrust again. After a few moments, the hero began pulling her against him, and a slapping sound was heard as he gave her n amazing feeling. "O-oh, Link... Mmmm~" Paya was losing it. She soon came once more, and Link grunted as he buried his member inside of her, before reaching a passionate orgasm, that filled Paya's womanly space with his semen. He had done well, and he decided to fall over on the bed, while Paya enjoyed her orgasm.

Paya fell over beside Link, her breathing heavy. "So... that's what sex is like... it was amazing." She looked at Link and kissed him gently upon the cheek. "We should do this again sometime." Link nodded, his breathing still heavy from the amazing feelings. "I can't believe you were so willing to do it." He smiled st her. "Well, hopefully grandmother didn't notice." Just then, a knock was heard upon the door to her room. "Link, if you and Paya have had your fun, we need to talk about your memories!" Paya turned beet red again, and covered up completely. "Well, good night, Master Link!" The hero chuckled as he threw on his shirt.


End file.
